In a data communication system, an equalizer is a device that attempts to reverse the distortion incurred by a signal transmitted through a channel. A decision feedback equalizer (DFE) is a type of equalizer that adapts to certain properties of the communication channel. More particularly, feedback of detected symbols is used in a DFE in addition to conventional equalization of future symbols.